R.S. 35
|country = |issued = |manufacturer = Spasciani}} The 'R.S. 35 '''was a particular mask for the civilian population made of woven wire cloth. It was the '''11'th gas mask [[Civilian S.C.M. licenses|approved by the S.C.M. (Servizio Chimico Militare, chemical military service)]] on 28 January 1936. Mask overview The R.S. 35, although similar in setup to the T.35, is quite different in furniture. The mask is composed of the following parts: The faceblank is made of woven metallic cloth, a rare choice for Italian mask of the time, and it was advertised as capable of being preserved for an unlimited amount of time, exception made for the valves and the glasses, which can degrade more easily. It has the following parts attached to it: * the housing for the exhale valve (outlet) * the metal threaded piece that allows the filter to be screwed in and houses the inlet valve (inlet) * the eyepieces * the straps The inhale valve allows filtered air in from the filter and does not allow exhaled air to go back out from the filter again. Said rubber valve is housed in the aluminium threaded piece. The exhale valve allows exhaled air to go outside and prevents poisoned air to get in. It's made of rubber, it opens under the light pressure of exhaling and closes hermetically under the negative pressure produced by the inhalation. It can be easily inspected and possibly replaced by unscrewing the lid of its housing. The eyepieces are made of "Triplex" glass, which itself is composed of two glass layers and a thin sheet of cellulose. This kind of glass prevents poisoned air to get into the mask even after being hit, as only the outside layer of glass would be shattered and the other two layers would maintain the seal. The glasses are affixed to the mask through two aluminium frames, with one being attached to the mask and the other being clamped onto the first, alongside the lenses. The elastic harness has the goal to keep the mask tightly onto the face. It is composed of 5 adjustable straps (a top one, two elastic temple ones and two elastic cheek ones) attached to the facepiece, and they gather into a nape pad. There is also an additional strap at the bottom to keep the mask hanging from the neck in case of a gas attack alert The anti-fogging disks are kept tightly onto the lenses by proprietary metal inserts and serve the purpose of maintaining good visibility. The facepiece is made of woven metallic cloth, This material allows the facepiece to be stored indefinitely (), but there might be the problem of asbestos woven into the fabric, the presence of which has yet to be proven. The "triplex" glass eyepieces are held onto the mask using metal crimps, like most other Italian masks and sports proprietary anti-fogging lenses' clamps. The exhale valve is stored in a small box at the front, which is closed at the front by a lid and is connected to the mask by a metal ring. At the bottom, there is a metal 40 mm thread with its inhale valve. The mask sports a 5 straps head harness and an additional strap . 26219228 1402240096571380 8997228466617510907 n.jpg|The mask 55798143_10211870728518325_3695483491765452800_n.jpg|The mask with the filter inserted 26230699 1402240093238047 8903498437422333398 n.jpg|Front view 26230581 1402240163238040 6702648613421391077 n.jpg|Side view 25591636 1402240216571368 7365811688360660843 n.jpg|Inside view 26239128 1402240123238044 2885425115906185844 n.jpg|Back and harness 26734154 1402240076571382 2115023640220448834 n.jpg|Marking Filter The filter, coloured yellow, comes wrapped in paper. It has a thread on the bottom to put an additional filter if the main filter runs out, as changing the filter in a contaminated situation was not deemed safe with this mask. The shape of the filter is the same as the T.35 one, with the only difference being the second thread. 60345926_445888076223084_4020510386045321216_n.jpg|The filter, unpacked. Note the lower thread 26230553 1402240326571357 7774951352538679187 n.jpg|Filter's packaging's markings 26219376 1402240219904701 8201317908350865566 n.jpg|Top of the still packed filter 26231832 1402240246571365 7347491684713972816 n.jpg|Still packed filter 26805084 1402240286571361 4181647390507219797 n.jpg|Filter's packaging's markings 004dasdasdfsdfsdfsdf.jpg|Inserting the extra filter Kit The R.S. 35 mask came with the following kit: * A cardboard box * One R.S. 35 filter * A manual, in two possible variants (one longer and the other shorter) * A small box with a spare exhale valve and anti-fogging lenses, in two possible variants (one made of cardboard and the other made of metal) 26229994 1402240033238053 651984115699947865 n.jpg|R.S. 35 with its kit 26229974 1402240563238000 8468296654641282571 n.jpg|R.S. 35 cardboard box 26229439 1402240346571355 1087831961320670963 n.jpg|Cardboard spares' container 26731197 1402240486571341 5028571416693365395 n.jpg|Front side 26229685 1402240423238014 4592197943907786408 n.jpg|Back side 008metalbocs.jpg|Metal spares' container Use The R.S. 35 was used by various territorial organizations for civil defence purposes but was also available for sale to civilians. 1937 night-time air-raid protection training R.S. 35 masks can be easily distinguished because of their bright white colour. 1937dfhbfgmjkghkghkghk.jpg 1937sdfgd ghfghfgbdsf gedfgvdg s rthrfjhtyuooipppppppp.jpg 1937sdgdhssssssssssssssfffffdsdfsdf.jpg Manual (shorter variant) 8 pages in total. 0sadfsdfsdf.jpg 1-3.jpg 2-1.jpg 3-3.jpg 4-0.jpg 5-0.jpg 6-0.jpg 7-0.jpg 8.jpg Manual (longer variant) 12 pages in total. 001spascianirs35.jpg 002spascianirs35.jpg 003spascianirs35.jpg 004spascianirs35.jpg 005spascianirs35.jpg 006spascianirs35.jpg 007spascianirs35.jpg 008spascianirs35.jpg 009spascianirs35.jpg Category:Full Face Masks Category:Civilian Gas Masks Category:World War II Era Mask Category:Italy Category:Interwar Era Mask Category:Asbestos Lined Mask